


I'll be here to hold your hand

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: IwaOi Double Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, IwaOi Double Week, IwaOi Week, M/M, iwaoi week june
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Day 1 - 'they're perfectly in synch'</i><br/><i>Day 2 - Selfies</i><br/><i>Day 3 - Iwaizumi’s Birthday | ‘he’s half of my soul, as the poets say’</i><br/><i>Day 4 - Regrets I ‘Remember that your life was my life’s best part’</i><br/><i>Day 5 - Crossover</i><br/>« Oikawa Tooru».<br/>Tooru sussulta nel sentire il suo nome rimbombare nella piazza grazie agli autoparlanti. Per un momento esita e non riesce a muoversi, ed anche se gli occhi di tutti sono puntati su di lui, nessuno ride per quella sua palese confusione. Lo guardano tristi, ormai arresi a quella crudele realtà.<br/>Anche quell'anno, per gli Hunger Games, il loro distretto sta mandando al macello due ragazzi per il divertimento di Capitol City... e non potranno far niente per evitarlo.<br/>Oikawa deglutisce, sforzandosi di fare un passo avanti quando l'annunciatore ripete il suo nome, invitandolo a salire sul palco per farsi ammirare da tutti, ma ancor prima di riuscire a muoversi una mano si stringe attorno alla sua, bloccandolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Perfectly in Synch

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** I’ll be here to hold your hand  
>  **Titolo:** Perfectly in synch  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
>  **Personaggi:** Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru  
>  **Pairing:** IwaOi  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OneShot, Leggero Shonen-ai, What if? (E se…), Alternative Universe (AU), Pacific Rim AU  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 855  
>  **Prompt:** ‘they’re perfectly in synch’  _(Haikyuu!!)_  
>  **Note: 1.** Si parte con la mia prima IwaOi Week *^* per info e per partecipare [IwaOi Double Week](http://iwaoiweek.tumblr.com/post/119293529753/double-the-iwaoi-double-the-fun-monday-june-8th)  
>  **2.** Non sapevo che scrivere quindi... PacRim AU ù_ù

**_ _ **

Sin da quando Hajime ha memoria, è sempre stato trascinato da Tooru e dal suo entusiasmo. Da bambini era stata la pallavolo, ora il Programma Jaeger.  
Hanno entrambi superato tutti gli esami a pieni voti e come si sono azzardati a dire alcuni esaminatori, affascinati dal loro livello di compatibilità, sono risultati la miglior coppia di piloti uscita dall'Accademia.  
Diventeranno famosi, e presto verranno invitati a trasmissioni e interviste, esattamente come gli altri piloti che già difendono le coste del Pacifico dagli attacchi dei Kaijuu, ma per quanto quel pensiero possa apparire allettante, Iwaizumi sa suo malgrado di essere ben lontano dal dire: « È quello che ho sempre desiderato», anzi, si sente inadeguato e vorrebbe addirittura poter ignorare la sicurezza con la quale Oikawa indossa la driversuit.  
Lo vede sorridere e scherzare con i ragazzi del team che li aiutano a prepararsi, e storce il naso quando qualcuno si azzarda a dire che: « Siete nati per fare i piloti».  
Hajime sente di odiare quel pensiero e si imbroncia istintivamente mentre si aggrappa alle sue piccole ed ormai inutili convinzioni. Perché ai suoi occhi Oikawa era nato per la pallavolo, e non per combattere dei giganteschi Godzilla alieni - era ironico a dirla tutta, e Tooru non si era trattenuto dal farglielo notare più e più volte.  
Vorrebbe tornare al tempo in cui la loro massima aspirazione era sconfiggere Ushijima e andare alle Nazionali, ed invece sono dentro quello che sarà il loro Jaeger, pronti a dare sfoggio davanti ai loro superiori del loro altissimo livello di compatibilità.  
Cerca di ascoltare con la massima serietà le direttive del Loccent e le varie raccomandazioni per la loro prima Stretta di Mano Neurale, ma Hajime non riesce a non continuare a pensare al fatto che vorrebbe trovarsi altrove.  
« Andrà tutto bene! Io e Iwa-chan ci fidiamo ciecamente l'uno dell'altro. Giusto, Iwa-chan?», dichiara Tooru, strappandogli un grugnito. Ha ragione, e per quanto Iwaizumi voglia negarlo, quella era solo l'ennesima dimostrazione.  
Seguono con attenzione ogni procedura e prendono posto uno accanto all'altro nel Conn-Pod in attesa della conferma dal Loccent.  
Si sente teso, ed anche senza aver ancora avviato la Stretta di Mano Neurale, riesce ad avvertire il nervosismo di Oikawa e quel pensiero riesce finalmente a strappargli un piccolo sorriso. Non ha bisogno di entrare nel Drift per conoscere i pensieri e le paure del suo migliore amico e voltandosi verso di lui lo osserva alla ricerca di quella conferma.  
« Ehi, Oikawa», lo richiama, sentendosi improvvisamente più sicuro di sé.  
« Non cercare di emulare Alice», lo interrompe divertito Tooru, riuscendo a strappargli uno sbuffo, tra l'infastidito ed il divertito.  
« Non mi è mai piaciuta, né lei e né Bianconiglio», controbatte.  
« Lo so», risponde Oikawa senza smettere a sua volta di sorridere, « Sei pronto ad entrare dentro di me, Iwa-chan?», gli chiede allora con un pizzico di malizia quando nelle orecchie di entrambi inizia il breve conto alla rovescia.  
Hajime apre la bocca per rispondere, con le guance che bruciano per quella battuta, ma decide di lasciar correre.  
« Non ho bisogno di essere dentro la tua mente per sapere che sei un idiota, Stupikawa».  
« Allora ci vediamo dall'altra parte, Iwa-chan», ed il sorriso che Oikawa gli dona è l'ultima cosa che Iwaizumi vede prima di venire investito dai ricordi del suo migliore amico.  
Sono nati a poche settimane l'uno dall'altro e Hajime non ricorda la sua vita senza Tooru. Ci sono i pomeriggi passati sotto il sole a giocare a pallavolo o a inseguire gli insetti, le feste di compleanno, i litigi e le tante risate. Ricorda tutto, ma è tuttavia diverso rivivere quelle stesse memorie attraverso gli occhi di Oikawa.  
È in quel modo che riesce a sentire il dolore di Tooru davanti a quel muro che non è mai riuscito a superare. Avverte l'inadeguatezza, la sconfitta e la depressione, ma anche quell'innata testardaggine che lo ha spinto a rialzarsi dopo ogni caduta, stringendo i denti ed aggrappandosi all'unica cosa che gli ha sempre permesso di sollevarsi e sentirsi orgoglioso.  
Iwaizumi quasi non si sorprende nel rendersi conto di essere lui il centro dei pensieri di Oikawa, ed è strano ma anche piacevole avvertire quel senso di appartenenza che Tooru sente nei suoi confronti, tant'è che non riesce a non chiedersi: " Davvero mi vedi così? Davvero sono così importante?"  
« Lo sei sempre stato», è la voce profonda e seria di Oikawa a fargli aprire gli occhi, distogliendolo da quelle domande e dai ricordi che lo stavano facendo perdere, ed improvvisamente si rende conto che non hanno più bisogno di parlare.  
Sanno tutto l'uno dell'altro, anche quelle cose che hanno sempre cercato di nascondere, incapaci di dirle a voce alta.  
« Sincronizzazione perfetta!», esclamano eccitati dal Loccent, ma entrambi fanno finta di non sentirlo mentre si scambiano l'ennesima occhiata.  
« Sei un idiota», dichiara infatti Hajime, piegando le labbra in un sorriso.  
« Dopo quel che ho visto, posso dire con certezza che anche tu sei un idiota Iwa-chan», ribatte subito Tooru, concedendosi una breve risata prima di far partire ufficialmente le procedure per il test dello Jaeger.


	2. Day 2 - Selfies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** I’ll be here to hold your hand  
>  **Titolo:** Selfies  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
>  **Personaggi:** Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru  
>  **Pairing:** IwaOi  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OneShot, Leggero Shonen-ai, What if? (E se…), Spoiler!  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 825  
>  **Prompt:** Selfies  
>  **Note:** Si parte con la mia prima IwaOi Week *^* per info e per partecipare [IwaOi Double Week](http://iwaoiweek.tumblr.com/post/119293529753/double-the-iwaoi-double-the-fun-monday-june-8th)  
> 

**_ _ **

  
Quando Hajime arriva al pullman con Kindaichi e Kunimi, non può fare a meno di notare l'assenza del capitano della squadra. Lo cerca con lo sguardo per averne la conferma, sperando di riuscire a mostrarsi più irritato che preoccupato.  
« Dov'è Oikawa?», domanda a quel punto diretto alle matricole, intente a caricare le borse sul mezzo. Uno di loro sussulta, voltandosi verso di lui con un'espressione un po' colpevole.  
« Ha... detto che andava a r-richiamare i ragazzi rimasti indietro...», risponde e Hajime storce il naso.  
« Quell'idiota», sbotta e scambiandosi uno sguardo d'intesa con Irihata, Iwaizumi lascia la sua borsa a Matsukawa per rientrare nel palazzetto, pronto a prendere a calci nel sedere quell'idiota del suo migliore amico.  
« Riprendere i ragazzi rimasti indietro… quel cretino...», borbotta, aggiungendo poi qualche altra imprecazione a mezza voce.  
Conosce alla perfezione Oikawa e quella alle sue orecchie suona come una scusa piuttosto patetica oltre che banale. Ovviamente può capire il desiderio di Tooru di restare solo e di sfogarsi per l'esito della partita, ma Hajime sa di non poterglielo permettere.  
Non vuole lasciarlo solo con se stesso, non in quel momento almeno, perché è certo che Oikawa sarebbe in grado di riempirsi la testa di cavolate, addossandosi tutta la colpa per la sconfitta.  
Stringe i pugni, ma ancor prima di prendere la strada degli spogliatoi viene attratto da una breve e familiare risata, che fa da preludio a due figure poco lontane da lui: Oikawa e Ushijima.  
Si allarma subito nel vederli vicini, ma il sorriso serio che vede spuntare sulle labbra di Tooru riesce a placare almeno in parte la sua agitazione.  
« ... " _un'inutile ragione d'orgoglio_ "... immagino sia così», lo sente rispondere con innaturale calma, per poi proseguire con un controllato: « Ascolta Ushijima, non ho mai pensato di aver fatto la scelta sbagliata. La mia carriera pallavolistica è ben lontano dal finire, e faresti meglio a non dimenticarti di questo mio inutile orgoglio!»  
Hajime rimane quasi senza fiato nel sentire quelle parole, sorpreso dalla sicurezza con la quale sono state pronunciate, seguite poi da uno sprezzante avvertimento che riempie il petto di Iwaizumi d’orgoglio.  
Non si aspettava quella reazione da parte di Oikawa, tant’è che gli passa quasi del tutto la voglia di prenderlo a calci. Si limita infatti ad attendere il compagno appoggiato al muro per qualche istante, e quando Tooru lo supera gli viene naturale dargli solamente uno schiaffetto sulla nuca - non troppo forte, ovviamente.  
Oikawa sussulta e si massaggia la parte lesa, rivolgendo ad Hajime un broncio quasi offeso.  
« Iwa-chan…», pigola stringendo le labbra.  
« Per la tua idiozia, Stupikawa», spiega subito Iwaizumi con un ghigno, ormai pronto a sopportare le varie lamentele dell'altro che, ovviamente, non tardano ad arrivare.  
« Cattivo Iwa-chan! Non riesci proprio a dirmi una cosa carina?»  
« Muovi il culo e torniamo al pullman», taglia corto, ma dopo qualche passo non riesce a non mormorare un: « ... sei maturato per davvero», basso e imbarazzato.  
Oikawa rimane un momento sorpreso da quell'affermazione e il sorriso che gli rivolge ripaga Hajime per quello sforzo - ma, in fondo, Tooru si meritava quel piccolo complimento.  
« Ora però andiamo, gli altri ci stanno aspettando», prosegue venendo però bloccato da Oikawa.  
« Iwa-chan... facciamoci una foto!», propone felice.  
« Sto per ritirare quello che ho detto, Stupikawa!», lo minaccia, ma Tooru lo strattona ancora per il braccio, tenendo con l'altra mano il suo cellulare.  
Accosta subito il viso vicino a quello di Iwaizumi che, istintivamente, tenta di allontanarsi.  
« Andiamo! Solo un selfie! L'ultimo come Capitano e Asso della Seijoh!», esclama, e Hajime smette all'istante di cercare di spingerlo via premendo la mano sulla sua faccia.  
« Ohi...», lo guarda serio, vorrebbe trovare le parole giuste per rispondere a quell'affermazione, ma non ci riesce.  
In quella semplice frase ha avvertito l'ovvio dispiacere per la sconfitta ed ha la certezza che Tooru si sia già ripetuto mentalmente quella partita fino alla nausea, alla ricerca di tutti gli errori che avrebbe potuto evitare e che avrebbero permesso alla squadra di vincere.  
« Anzi, faremo due foto», prosegue Oikawa con entusiasmo dopo aver scattato la prima foto, « Ultima come membri della Seijoh, e l’altra invece sarà la prima in vista del nostro roseo futuro come pallavolisti», dichiara, voltandosi a sua volta verso Hajime.  
Esita nel fare quel secondo selfie, attendendo la conferma di Iwaizumi.  
« Perché noi continueremo insieme, non è vero Iwa-chan?», gli chiede lentamente, perché per scaramanzia non hanno mai parlato a quattr’occhi del loro futuro al di là dell'Aoba Johsai. Si sono sempre e solo concentrati sul presente e non sulla strada che avrebbero intrapreso alla fine delle superiori - c'erano solo idee, e non delle certezze.  
« Ovviamente, idiota», dichiara Hajime, « Non posso certo lasciarti solo a fare chissà quale danno», aggiunge con un sorrisetto ed il: « Grazie, Iwa-chan» di Tooru si perde dietro un leggero bacio, catturato dal secondo selfie appena scattato.


	3. Day 3 - Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** I’ll be here to hold your hand  
>  **Titolo:** Soulmate  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
>  **Personaggi:** Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru  
>  **Pairing:** IwaOi  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OneShot, Leggero Shonen-ai, What if? (E se…), Soulmate!AU  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 1210  
>  **Prompt:** Iwaizumi’s Birthday - ‘he’s half of my soul, as the poets say’ _(Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles)_  
>  **Note: 1.** Si parte con la mia prima IwaOi Week *^* per info e per partecipare [IwaOi Double Week](http://iwaoiweek.tumblr.com/post/119293529753/double-the-iwaoi-double-the-fun-monday-june-8th)  
>  **2.** Ho usato entrambi i prompt per la mia prima Soulmate!AU… non sono convinta ma… sono felice di essere riuscita a finirla per tempo *rotola* spero vi piaccia!

**_ _ **

  
Tooru non ha mai pensato di essere 'anormale'; forse a volte sente di essere 'eccessivamente affascinante' ma non ha mai contemplato la possibilità di definirsi 'strano'... perché lui, alla fin fine, è stato semplicemente un po' 'prematuro'.  
Il suo caso è raro, certo, ma non unico, e suo malgrado ha avuto tutta la vita per abituarsi a quella cosiddetta "Marchiatura Precoce"; infatti, al contrario degli altri bambini, non si è avvicinato al Marchio dell'Anima alle scuole elementari con poesie e canzoncine, ma molto prima, quando è entrato per la prima volta a contatto con Iwaizumi.  
Normalmente, se Tooru non fosse stato prematuro, avrebbe dovuto attendere i diciotto anni per veder spuntare sul suo polso sinistro il Marchio dell'Anima, formato da un disegno di linee nere che gli avrebbe indicato la persona con la quale avrebbe condiviso il resto della sua vita. E solo a quel punto gli sarebbe bastato toccare l'individuo con il suo stesso disegno per sentirsi completo e vedere il marchio mutare, riempiendosi del colore delle loro anime.  
Lui invece ha ottenuto il suo marchio, caratterizzato nella sua incompletezza da linee nere e azzurre, ad appena due anni.  
Secondo i racconti di sua madre, Tooru aveva semplicemente afferrato la manina di Hajime, che dormiva accanto a lui, per ritrovarsi con il Marchio, cosa che al contrario non era accaduta anche ad Iwaizumi.  
Inizialmente c'era stata la paura e anche varie visite dal pediatra che Oikawa non riesce proprio a ricordare - era troppo piccolo e affascinato da quei disegni -, ciò che però non è stato in grado di dimenticare era la sua impazienza. Non capiva perché Hajime non avesse il suo stesso marchio e si era sentito rifiutato dalla persona più importante della sua vita.  
« Può capitare che certe persone siano più predisposte a ricevere il Marchio prima del previsto, ma non c'è niente di sbagliato in te o in Hajime-kun», l'aveva rassicurato più e più volte sua madre davanti alle sue numerose domande e alle insicurezze, « Sei solo un po' prematuro... per questo motivo devi lasciare ad Hajime-kun il tempo di crescere, quando sarà il momento anche lui riceverà il suo marchio».  
Di conseguenza si era solamente dovuto armare di pazienza, nascondere il suo marchio - solo per evitare domande alle quali non voleva rispondere - e restare in attesa dell'arrivo del diciottesimo compleanno di Iwaizumi.

 

Sono quasi le due del mattino quando Tooru sente qualcuno bussare alla finestra. Inizialmente, a causa del sonno spezzato, crede che il rumore provenga dalla porta ma gli basta poco per scorgere la familiare figura di Hajime appoggiata alla finestra.  
Non è la prima volta che Iwaizumi si presenta nella sua stanza in quel modo, anche se solitamente riservava quelle visite per i giorni in cui Oikawa si sentiva male, sopraffatto dai suoi vari complessi di inferiorità legati a Kageyama e Ushijima.  
« Iwa-chan sono le due di notte...», lo rimprovera prontamente Tooru, dopo avergli permesso di entrare, « Se non faccio il mio sonno di bellezza poi-»  
« Sta un po' zitto, idiota», lo mette subito a tacere Iwaizumi. È nervoso e Tooru quello lo nota all'istante.  
« Non ti ho mandato gli auguri perché mi hai proibito di mandarti messaggi dopo la mezzanotte», gli ricorda con un sorrisetto, « Se sei venuto qui per questo, sappi che Oikawa-san non ti ha dimenticato~»  
« Ho il Marchio. Okay?», sbotta a quel punto Hajime e Tooru non può fare a meno di irrigidirsi.  
« È... uscito subito...»  
Iwaizumi annuisce, stringendosi il polso come per nasconderlo.  
« Volevi farmelo vedere?», prosegue Oikawa, cercando di non far tremare troppo la voce.  
Non ha mai mostrato a Iwaizumi il suo marchio, o almeno non l'ha fatto negli ultimi quindici anni, e non può fare a meno di temere ciò che lo attende.  
" E se il Marchio di Hajime non è come il mio?", si chiede per l'ennesima volta. È un'ipotesi rara ma, esattamente come il suo essere precoce, sa che potrebbe trattarsi di un evento fattibile.  
« È strano...», mormora Iwaizumi, « Non è come quelli che ho visto fino ad ora e... sei il mio migliore amico».  
« Ti imbarazza dire che hai bisogno di me?»  
« Stupikawa...»  
« Okay...», prende un bel respiro, stringendo a sua volta la mano sul polso, nascosto dalla manica del pigiama, « Strano in che senso? Vuoi farmelo vedere?»  
Hajime annuisce e dopo qualche esitazione, tende il braccio in avanti, mostrando a Tooru il suo Marchio.  
Oikawa lo osserva solo per un momento prima di riconoscerlo come il suo stesso disegno, è colorato esattamente come il suo e non può fare a meno di sorridere sollevato.  
« È bellissimo», commenta.  
« È strano! Dovrebbe essere solo nero!»  
« Vuoi vedere una cosa ancor più strana?», domanda, e senza attendere risposta allunga a sua volta il braccio, accostandolo a quello di Iwaizumi.  
« D-da quando...»  
« Avevo due anni quando mi è uscito», risponde semplicemente Tooru, « E a quanto pare, il mio regalo per te è anche un regalo per me~», aggiunge, sfiorando leggermente la mano di Hajime.  
Sussultano entrambi per quel contatto, e Iwaizumi non riesce a smettere di guardarlo confuso, spostando lo sguardo dapprima sul suo marchio che si sta riempiendo di colore e poi su quello di Tooru che ha la stessa reazione.  
Gli si svuota la testa, boccheggia quasi senza fiato e in un certo qual modo sa che quella non è la prima volta che vede il Marchio di Tooru. In quel momento gli sembra di ricordare un episodio in particolare di quando erano bambini, nel quale Oikawa piangeva e lui cercava inutilmente di aiutarlo senza sapere esattamente cosa fare.  
Al periodo non aveva capito il perché di quella disperazione, né di come la mamma di Tooru fosse riuscita a calmarlo.  
È come se tutti i pezzi di un puzzle avessero trovato il loro posto, insieme ai vari nonsense di Oikawa sul: « Sei metà della mia anima, Iwa-chan».  
Pur non avendolo mai ammesso, ha sempre provato una sorta di attaccamento nei confronti di Tooru ma, in attesa del proprio Marchio, ha sempre voluto tacere.  
" E se non fosse Oikawa l'altra mia metà?", si era chiesto più volte, e solo in quell'istante sente che anche Tooru ha provato quegli stessi dubbi, magari mentre osservava quei segni neri e azzurri per tutti quegli anni.  
« Sei così lento Iwa-chan, ho aspettato questo momento per tutta la vita, sai?», dichiara Tooru non appena i loro Marchi si completano.  
Sposta leggermente la mano solo per carezzare con la punta delle dita quei segni finalmente pieni di colore. È una bella sensazione, calda e rassicurante.  
« Adesso non potrai più arrabbiarti quando ti dirò che sei destinato a me», lo stuzzica qualche istante dopo. Sta sorridendo, incapace di trattenere la propria felicità e l'emozione.  
« Detesto doverti dare ragione», controbatte allora Iwaizumi, afferrando la mano di Tooru solo per stringerla, « Ma mi dispiace averti... ecco... fatto aspettare così tanto», aggiunge leggermente imbarazzato.  
« Ne è valsa la pena», risponde Oikawa abbracciandolo quasi di slancio, « Buon compleanno, Hajime~»  
Iwaizumi ricambia subito l'abbraccio, concedendosi solo a quel punto un lungo sospiro sollevato.  
Si sente bene, si sente completo e non poteva chiedere di meglio come regalo di compleanno.  
« Grazie, Tooru».


	4. Day 4 - Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** I’ll be here to hold your hand  
>  **Titolo:** Regrets  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
>  **Personaggi:** Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru  
>  **Pairing:** IwaOi  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OneShot, Leggero Shonen-ai, What if? (E se…), Spoiler!  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 530  
>  **Prompt:** Regrets - ‘Remember that your life was my life’s best part’ _(Keaton Henson - You)_  
>  **Note: 1.** Si parte con la mia prima IwaOi Week *^* per info e per partecipare [IwaOi Double Week](http://iwaoiweek.tumblr.com/post/119293529753/double-the-iwaoi-double-the-fun-monday-june-8th)  
>  **2.** In ritardo ç_ç l’ho scritta velocemente, poco originale... non mi piace per niente ç_ç scusate ç_ç

**_ _ **

  


« ... Hajime...»  
Iwaizumi rabbrividisce nel sentire Tooru pronunciare il suo nome con quel tono.  
Ha appena chiuso la porta di casa alle sue spalle e suo malgrado si rende conto di aver stupidamente sperato che quel momento non arrivasse mai... pur essendo pienamente consapevole che, prima o poi, Oikawa avrebbe avuto bisogno della sua spalla.  
Lo chiama per nome raramente ormai, ma quando lo fa - mettendo via il suo solito e petulante "Iwa-chan" - Hajime sa per esperienza che tutte le difese di Oikawa sono sul punto di crollare. Lo sa con certezza, perché conosce Tooru meglio di chiunque altro anche se, ad essere sinceri, utilizzare quelle parole per descrivere il loro rapporto è un eufemismo.  
Tooru è parte della sua vita da sempre, nel vero senso della parola. Iwaizumi neanche ricorda quei quaranta giorni prima della nascita del suo migliore amico. Esiste soltanto il tempo passato insieme ed i racconti delle rispettive madri, che non mancano mai di ricordare come abbiano detto la loro prima parola a pochi giorni di distanza o del fatto che abbiano iniziato a fare i primi passi l'uno accanto all'altro.  
Oikawa è per Hajime una parte indispensabile della sua vita, forse la migliore, anche se spesso è volentieri Tooru lo esaspera a tal punto da fargli perdere la pazienza.  
Per quel motivo riesce a trovare il coraggio di voltarsi, pronto ad affrontare la debolezza del suo compagno. Hanno perso e per loro, che ormai sono al terzo anno, non ci sarà una prossima volta alla Seijoh.  
La sconfitta aveva ferito tutti, ma Tooru si era comportato in modo impeccabile e non aveva permesso a nessuno di vederlo abbattuto. Aveva tenuto la testa alta senza lasciarsi sopraffare dalle lacrime e dalla disperazione, dimostrandosi ancora una volta degno del titolo di capitano e della fiducia della squadra mentre faceva il suo discorso d'addio, affidando il futuro dell'Aoba Johsai nelle mani di Yahaba e di tutti gli altri ragazzi.  
In quell'istante però Oikawa non aveva più nessuno da incoraggiare e sostenere. C'erano solo lui e Hajime, l'unica persona autorizzata a vederlo senza maschere.  
Le ginocchia sembrano quasi cedergli mentre si lascia scivolare per terra, nascondendo il viso tra le mani chiuse a pugno nel vano tentativo di conservare ancora un pizzico di controllo. Trema visibilmente ed Iwaizumi non può far altro se non lasciar cadere la borsa per terra e raggiungerlo subito, allarmato.  
Lo abbraccia con forza, mormorando il suo nome ed iniziando a ripetergli che quella sconfitta non è stata colpa sua, perché sa fin troppo bene che si tratta di quello: di quell'unica ultima palla che non è riuscito a tenere in campo.  
Hajime non ha bisogno di sentire Tooru parlare per sapere cosa sta provando, perché sente anche lui quello stesso senso di colpa. Più tardi gli ricorderà che vivere di rimpianti non li aiuterà a vincere in futuro - perché sì: non sono arrivati fino a quel punto per non continuare a combattere -, ma in quel momento neanche cerca di farlo smettere di piangere.  
Tooru si merita più di chiunque altro quell'istante di debolezza, e Hajime vuole essere lì per lui come ha sempre fatto e come continuerà a fare.


	5. Day 5 - Hunger Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** I’ll be here to hold your hand  
>  **Titolo:** Hunger Games  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
>  **Personaggi:** Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro, Matsukawa Issei  
>  **Pairing:** IwaOi  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo, leggermente Angst  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OneShot, Leggero Shonen-ai, What if? (E se…), Hunger Games!AU  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 1270  
>  **Prompt:** Crossover  
>  **Note: 1.** Si parte con la mia prima IwaOi Week *^* per info e per partecipare [IwaOi Double Week](http://iwaoiweek.tumblr.com/post/119293529753/double-the-iwaoi-double-the-fun-monday-june-8th)  
>  **2.** Bu-uh! Non è il crossover che volevo fare perchè… per me non è neanche un crossover ma okay! Mi accontento XD  
>  **3.** Non betata .w. perdonatemi XD

**_ _ **

  


« Oikawa Tooru».  
Tooru sussulta nel sentire il suo nome rimbombare nella piazza grazie agli autoparlanti. Per un momento esita e non riesce a muoversi, ed anche se gli occhi di tutti sono puntati su di lui, nessuno ride per quella sua palese confusione. Lo guardano tristi, ormai arresi a quella crudele realtà.  
Anche quell'anno, per gli Hunger Games, il loro distretto sta mandando al macello due ragazzi per il divertimento di Capitol City... e non potranno far niente per evitarlo.  
Oikawa deglutisce, sforzandosi di fare un passo avanti quando l'annunciatore ripete il suo nome, invitandolo a salire sul palco per farsi ammirare da tutti, ma ancor prima di riuscire a muoversi una mano si stringe attorno alla sua, bloccandolo.  
Ne riconosce il calore e la forza, sente i calli sfregare contro i suoi e dalle sue labbra sfugge solo un nome, dolorosamente soffocato: « Hajime...»  
« Mi offro volontario!»  
La mano sfugge dalla sua, veloce come quella dichiarazione, chiara e decisa, costringendo Tooru a riscuotersi del tutto.  
« C-cosa? N-no! No! Fermo! Sono io il tributo!», esclama, sbracciandosi per cercare di fermare Iwaizumi che, silenzioso, si sta già facendo strada verso il palco.  
Spintona le persone ferme nella piazza, e solo due paia di braccia riescono a bloccare la sua disperata avanzata, evitando in quel modo di far intervenire i pacificatori.  
« Non fare idiozie!», sibila Hanamaki, ma Oikawa cerca di allontanarlo testardamente, a lui e a Matsukawa che gli tappa la bocca con una mano per impedirgli di dire qualcosa di irreparabile.  
« Sa quel che fa... devi fidarti di lui», gli sussurrano con incerti, con la voce spezzata dallo stupore e dal dolore, ma Tooru combatte ancora per liberarsi, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul palco nella speranza di incrociare gli occhi di Iwaizumi che, leggermente arrossati, si puntano altrove pur di non guardarlo.  
" Stupido Hajime, stupido! Stupido, stupido!", pensa, trovando un po' di apparente calma solo quando il suo compagno viene portato via insieme all'altra ragazza scelta come tributo.  
È in quel momento che i suoi due migliori amici smettono di tenerlo bloccato, e per un istante Tooru è tentato dal colpirli, insultarli e prendersela con loro per avergli impedito di prendere il posto di Hajime, ma quando li vede piangere silenziosamente capisce di non poter far niente.  
« P-perché?», domanda piano anche se in realtà conosce già la risposta. Perché probabilmente era stato Iwaizumi stesso a dire ad entrambi di bloccarlo nel caso dell'estrazione, e Hanamaki e Matsukawa avevano solamente esaudito la richiesta del loro amico.  
Si morde le labbra, continuando ad insultare Hajime per quel gesto sconsiderato. Voleva salvarlo ma a che prezzo?  
" Che senso ha vivere senza di te?", si chiede mentre i pacificatori cercano di far disperdere la folla, ed è in quel momento che poco lontani vede i suoi genitori insieme a quella che per lui è come una seconda famiglia. Non riesce neanche a soffermarsi a salutare Hanamaki e Matsukawa perché i suoi piedi iniziano a muoversi da soli, portandolo fin tra le braccia della madre di Hajime, scossa da inconsolabili lacrime che lo fanno sentire in colpa.  
Non riesce a sopportare quella situazione, sente il peso degli eventi pesare sulle sue spalle e si rende conto di essere scoppiato a sua volta a piangere solo quando alle sue orecchie giunge la sua voce spezzata dai singhiozzi.  
« Mi di-dispiace...», mormora, « M-mi dispiace...», ripete ancora, stringendo la donna a sé anche se quelle parole gli suonano quasi false, perché non riesce a non pensare al fatto di essere vivo solamente grazie al sacrificio di Hajime.  
All'abbraccio si unisce presto quello del padre del suo compagno che, carezzandogli la testa, cerca stoicamente di far calmare il pianto di entrambi.  
« Avresti fatto lo stesso per lui», gli dicono e lui sa che è vero perché Hajime si sarebbe fatto avanti anche ad occhi chiusi... ma quella consapevolezza non è abbastanza per consolarlo e per placar  
e quei sensi di colpa.

Quando gli permettono di varcare la porta della stanza di Hajime dopo i genitori di quest'ultimo, Tooru non riesce a trattenersi dal correre tra le braccia del suo compagno. Iwaizumi ha ancora gli occhi arrossati e sente le sue braccia tremare mentre queste si stringono attorno al suo corpo per ricambiare l'abbraccio.  
« Hajime... Hajime...», ripete il suo nome, stringendo con forza le dita sulla maglia del ragazzo.  
« S-smettila di piangere, idiota. Lo sai benissimo che la tua 'faccia da pianto' è bruttissima», lo riprende qualche momento dopo Iwaizumi con un tono che varia pericolosamente tra il rimprovero e la disperazione.  
Tooru si allontana esitante, tirando su con il naso per rivolgergli una mezza smorfia divertita.  
« Sai che non è vero», risponde, « E anche se fosse... sono pur sempre più carino di te».  
Si concedono una piccola risata per quel breve scambio di battute che tuttavia li scaraventa di nuovo in quella realtà che sono costretti ad affrontare.  
« Perché l'hai fatto?», gli domanda piano Tooru, appoggiandosi di nuovo a lui.  
« Non potevo permettermi di perderti...»  
« E al fatto che sono io a perdere te? A questo non ci hai pensato?»  
« Ho pensato di poter vincere».  
Oikawa socchiude gli occhi nel sentire quelle parole. Vorrebbe crederci per davvero, ma teme che non sarà poi cosi facile, perché oltre ad Iwaizumi ci saranno molti altri ragazzi, alcuni dei quali addestrati al combattimento sin dall'infanzia.  
« Con quella brutta faccia gli sponsor non ti vorranno neanche guardare», commenta allora, cercando di alleggerire quella situazione così soffocante, ma suo malgrado sente di non essere in grado di scherzare per davvero. Iwaizumi sembra tuttavia voler accettare quel suo flebile tentativo, regalandogli infatti un leggero pugno sul fianco come per ammonirlo.  
« Idiota», sbotta.  
« Guarda che sono serio! Io sarei riuscito a conquistare il pubblico!»  
« Il tuo bel faccino sarebbe stato inutile in combattimento», lo riprende Hajime, carezzandogli lentamente la schiena.  
« Spero che Irihata sappia bene come vendere la tua immagine... magari se mostri i muscoli potresti guadagnarti qualche ammiratore...»  
« Tooru...»  
Hanno poco tempo, e anche se Iwaizumi non ha usato quelle parole, Oikawa è riuscito perfettamente ad avvertire una certa premura nella voce dell'altro.  
« Ti prego... fa qualsiasi cosa per tornare...», mormora allora, nascondendo il capo nell'incavo del collo di Hajime. Inspira il suo profumo, sentendo quasi il suo cuore fermarsi nel rendersi conto che quella potrebbe essere davvero l'ultima volta che lo sente così vicino.  
« Lo farò... te lo giuro. Tornerò qui», lo rassicura Iwaizumi con voce ferma e sicura, tant'è che Oikawa rischia davvero di crederci. Sente di poter davvero sperare e di smettere di essere pessimista.  
Vorrebbe quasi dirglielo, promettergli che lo aspetterà e che sarà forte, ma l'ingresso dello staff che condurrà Hajime a Capitol li costringe a sciogliere l'abbraccio e ad affrontare la fine del tempo che avevano a disposizione.  
« Hajime...», mormora allora, « Sei... sei davvero sicuro che tornerai?», gli chiede lentamente.  
« Sì», gli risponde senza alcuna esitazione, stringendogli la mano come per impedirgli di allontanarsi nonostante i richiami dello staff.  
« P-perchè?», lo guarda negli occhi, cercando di aggrapparsi alla sua sicurezza fino all'ultimo.  
Hajime sostiene il suo sguardo con fierezza e coraggio e Tooru non riesce a scorgervi alcuna incertezza. Vede l'ovvia paura e il dispiacere, ma Iwaizumi non sta mentendo.  
È grazie a quella convinzione che Oikawa smette di dubitare. Può finalmente iniziare a credere che alla fine degli Hunger Games Hajime tornerà nel loro distretto, e sente che sarà così ancor prima che il suo compagno possa rispondergli con un sincero e forte: « Perché qui ci sei tu, idiota».


End file.
